


The Past Comes Back

by Starlight_Rebel13



Category: Star Wars Rebels
Genre: Family Fluff, Master/Padawan, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-27 06:26:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13875069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlight_Rebel13/pseuds/Starlight_Rebel13
Summary: A year. A year since Ezra joined the Ghost crew. A year since he found out he has the force. And eight years since his family was taken away. But when someone or some people come back from his past, everything changes. Either for the better or the worse. Who are these people? How do they know Ezra? And how does he knows them? But most of all, what will happen to our beloved crew?





	1. The Mission

**_Me - So hey, guys. Like I said in my note, Ezra will find some people that he knows. But in the first five or six chapters, it'll be only one of them. I also love how I got a lot of favorites and followers just for my note. Thanks, guys. I hope you all like it._ **

**_Disclaimer: Starlight does not own SWR._ **

* * *

 

**Ezra's POV**

_"Everyone to the cockpit."_

I groan as I get up from my bed, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. Slowly walking outside my cabin and into the cockpit, I see everyone already there, wide awake.

_Was I the only one here taking a nap?_

"Alright, since everyone is here now. We could start the mission.", said Kanan.

_We've been having missions for the past two weeks. Can't we take a break?_

As Kanan and Hera explained, my mind wandered away and I began to think to about three weeks ago. My birthday.

Each and every year, it's always the same nightmare, more like a memory, of what happened on that certain day. The day the Empire began, my family was taken, the day I first used the dark side…

"Ezra? You still with us?"

I look up to my mentor. "Ah, sorry. Still sleepy."

Although there was doubt in his eyes, he turned to Hera who had begun to speak.

"We need to rescue a senator. The holodisc in my hand right now has the list of the people in that prison. Sabine, can you transfer all of it to the holo-projector in the table?"

"On it."

"Wait a second, what planet is it?", I asked.

"Jakku", Kanan answered.

I nod and sit back, waiting for everything to load. And it took about two minutes for each piece of info to be transferred into the holoprojector.

I stare as each image appeared.

None of these people looked like criminals. They might've stole something. But that was only to survive or for their family. Though some of them do look like criminals. But I don't judge them by how they look.

The image changed from a woman in her thirties to one that caught my attention.

It was a girl. With long raven blue hair and electric blue eyes, just like me. But what really caught my attention was the tiny birth mark, a dove, on her neck. I have the exact same one under the collar of my jumpsuit. And there's only one person that I know who has it…

Just as I was about look at the info, the image changed to an overweight man in his fifties.

"Ezra? Are you ok?" My mentor questions. "I felt a rush of happiness and confusion. But it was then replaced with sadness and anger. Is everything ok?"

"Go back."

Sabine looks at me, worry in her eyes. "Ezra?..."

_"I said go back!"_

Everyone jumps at my voice. To be honest, I was surprised, too. I rarely yell at them. Well, excluding Chopper and Zeb.

"I'm sorry. Just please go back."

"...How many?"

"Three I think."

I looked at the girl again, confirming my suspicions. Ignoring all the stares, I look at the info.

**_Name: Unknown_  
Age: Approximately eight years old  
Planet: Kashyyyk  
Cell: 1359  
Detention Block: BC-64**

I look over it several times, memorizing it. Once I was done, I ran to my room, everyone else still staring. Grabbing a paper, I write it done and stuff it in my pocket.

I know the crew is worried about me, but I have to save her. I lost her long ago. And getting this chance to finally get her back, it's too good to give up.

And she's the only family I have left…

* * *

 

**_Me - I know it’s short. But the rest do the chapters are longer. Now with that done. I could start uploading Chapter 2._ **

**_Ezra - (runs inside and hugs) THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHA–_ **

**_Me - Ezra stop!_ **

**_Ezra - But yo–_ **

**_Me - Later! Ok, we'll talk about it later!_ **

**_Ezra - (Grumbles) Fine. (walks out)_ **

**_Me - (Sighs) Anyway, I hope you all liked it. Please review! See ya next time! Bye!_ **


	2. The Rescue

  
**_Me - Hey, guys. So Ezra found one of the people in the story._ **

_**Ezra - And I** wonder **who that is? (Smirks)**_

**_Me - Don't you dare say who it is, Ezra! I don't want you to spoil it for them._ **

**_Ezra - Like they won't know in the next chapter._ **

**_Me - Ezra! Stop!  
   
Ezra - Alright, yeesh. Its just m-_ **

**_Me - Ezra! ( Runs after him )_ **

**_Ezra - Ahhhhhhhh!_ **

**_Me - Hey, guys. So please review. Hope you like it. We'll be back later. Now back to you.(Continues to run after Ezra)_ **

**_Disclaimer: Starlight does not own SWR. She only owns her OC._ **

* * *

 

**_Kanan's POV_ **

Seeing Ezra's reaction of the girl, I knew something was up. Since he went to his room, he's been quiet and in deep thought.

Does he know her? If not, why did he act the way he did? And if he does, who is she?

As we grew close to Jakku, I pull out my com, pressing the button.

"Hey Ezra, come to the ramp. We need to talk."

_"Sure, Kanan. I'll be there in a minute."_

And once he was here, I started to question him.

"Ezra, what happened back there? Once you saw that girl, you started to act strange. You even yelled at Sabine. I mean you've never done anything like that before. Something is up and I want you to tell me. And who is that girl? Do you know her? You can trust me Ezra, you can trust all of us. Just tell me."

I guess I over said it. As soon as I finish talking, Ezra was looking at me like I was a mad man.

"You know, you don't have to be to concerned. I was going to you guys anyway.", he said which, in fact, I was relieved to hear from him. "After I get her back."

Okay, I was wrong. I am not relieved to hear that.

I stare at him. "Wait, what!?"

"I just need to do something before I tell you all."

He looks down and whispers that you can barely hear, but just enough to know what he says.

_"She's the only one left..."_

Okay, now I really am confused.

"What do you mean she's the only one left? Do you know her?", I question even further.

"Kanan, let's just say that things aren't the ways they used to be. You guys will know soon enough."

And with that, Ezra walked off.

* * *

 

**_Sabine's POV_ **

He yelled at me…..

I can't believe he  _yelled_  at me. I was so stunned I could barely reply back. He never yells at me. I can't think of a time before today that he has yelled at me.

_What is going on with Ezra?_

As the _Ghost_ broke into the planet's atmosphere, we all got ready. But Kanan, as usual, went over the mission again.

"Everyone got that, right?", he finishes.

"Got it.",we all replied. Everyone but Ezra.

Ezra steps forward. "Actually, I've got somewhere else to be."

"Alright, just... just be careful."

"I'll go with him. And before  _anyone_  says it." I look at Ezra sharply. "You can't change my mind. I'm going no matter what."

"Alright. Let's just go over the plan one more time. "

All of us, one by one, glare at Kanan.

_"NO!"_

_"Get ready, everyone. We're closing in."_

The ramp open and we jump, knocking out the two guards. As soon as Ezra picked the lock, we ran inside, Ezra and I running down one hall while Zeb and Kanan ran down another.

I follow Ezra until he comes to a sudden stop.

"Ezra what are you doing? We need to hurry."

Getting anxious, I keep my hand on my blaster. Stormtroopers could be running down this hall any second. We waste anymore time and they'll find us.

"…She's terrified. I need to calm her down when we get to her. Come on, she's in here."

He walks towards a cell door. I shut my mouth before anything else can come out. And knowing that this person is important to him, I can't risk saying anything right now.

As we open to door, a young girl around the eight years old sat in the corner of the cell. She has long raven blue hair up to her mid-back. She also had electric blue eyes just like Ezra. The girl began to shuffle back as she saw us.

"No more, please. Just go away. Leave me alone."

Her eyes darted around wild with fear.

I wonder what they did to her here. Hopefully it wasn't anything too terrible. Especially, for an eight year old.

Ezra slowly walks up to her. "Don't worry. We're here to get you out. You might not know me yet, but I know you. You'll know soon. You just have to trust me okay." His voice was soothing and calm. I've rarely seen him like that.

Staring at him, the girl hesitantly nods.

"Alright, come on. Let's get going."

"Hey, guys! Stormtroopers are headed this way! Get moving!", I yelled to them.

Grabbing the girl's small hand, Ezra runs out as I blast the troopers. We run down the halls and bump into Kanan and Zeb, who didn't have the senator with them.

"Another trap?"

"Yep."

_How many more will the Empire lead us into? It's getting really predictable now._

Since Ezra had to carry the girl, the rest go shot down the troopers, giving them cover. As soon as the Ghost was in sight, Kanan took out his saber and blocked the blasts as we board the ship.

 _"Kanan, get inside now!"_ Hera's voice orders over the come.

Blocking the shots one last time, Kanan jumps into the hanger. Avoiding the blasts, Hera breaks out of Jakku's atmosphere and jumps into hyperspace.

Once everything was steady and calm, we went to the cockpit, waiting for Ezra and the girl.

A few minutes later, he walks in, his hand clutching the girl's.

"You all must be wondering who she is."

_No, we're thinking about the magical wonder of the Empire, Ezra._

We nod and he takes in a deep breath.

"Guys…This is m–"

* * *

 

**_Me - (Chuckles) That’s right, cliffhanger. Ok so I need a name for the girl. I'll be taking them in until Friday. Not Saturday cause that's my little brother's birthday. Anyway, I hope you all liked it. Please review. And see you in the next chapter. Bye!_ **


End file.
